Perhaps we could help each other
by Introvert-Dragon
Summary: "I told you it might sound crazy—but I really need you to do this for me." Astrid now looked slightly embarrassed, crossing her arms, a bit of pout coming from her lips. And by the gods, he was totally in love. Hanahaki AU, College AU, and Hiccstrid feels—lots of feels. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**__Summary:__**__ Funny how the sweetest memory would soon turn into the most bitter ones. _____A crazy request turned into an unexpected, witty friendship.  
___

_[Patient: Henry Haddock, journal entry 001, pre-extraction surgery]_

_Hanahaki AU, Fake-dating AU, College AU, and Hiccstrid feels__—l__ots of feels._

* * *

_Hanahaki Disease__(lung flower disease)_

_A very rare illness born from __unrequited love__, where the patient's throat will __fill up__ with flower, they will then proceed to throw, and __cough up__ the petals, (sometimes even the flowers). _

_One of the only ways for the disease to 'disappear' is if, the said person returns the feeling (it can't be resolved with friendship, it has to be genuine feelings of love). _

_The infection can also be removed through surgery, though feelings and memories disappear along with the petals. If they choose __nether__ options, or the feeling is not returned in time, then the patient's lungs will fill up with flowers, and will eventually __suffocate__._

* * *

**Perhaps we could help each other**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_It all started with a crazy request turned into a witty friendship—and who would have thought—all this because of his "favorite cousin" Snotlout told Astrid he was a nerd and a loser knowing fully well of his "impossible crush" on her. _

_Look how well that turned out. _

_Well, perhaps it did work out in Snotlout's favor._

_Funny how the sweetest memories of Astrid would all soon turn into the dust._

_[Patient: Henry Haddock, memory journal **001**, pre-extraction surgery]_

.

.

.

.

.

Hiccup was just taking his time, packing his things as usual—as he always preferred to be the last person left behind in the club room—when the door slammed open and a blonde fireball appeared before him.

"You!"

Hiccup, despite being the only person left in the room, looked around, because there was definitely no way Astrid Hofferson was pointing at him—visiting him!

"Err, me?" Hiccup pointed at himself, confused. Why would Astrid Hofferson would be looking for him—_all of this_. What did he do? Was he going to die? Oh, gods no. He still had a lot of project left to do in this world it was too early!

"Who else? Relax, I'm not gonna kill you, kiddo," Astrid smirked, "not yet, at least."

"Kiddo? If I may let you now, I'm pretty sure where in the same year, so technically that makes you..." Astrid glared at him. "... shutting up now."

"Good. I need your help. What's your name again?" Astrid asked, sitting on top of the desk in front of him. Hiccup was almost tempted to stare at her legs... but he'd rather not have his eyes gouged.

"Hiccup! Er... I mean Henry! Definitely not Hiccup," Hiccup answered too quickly as he averted his gaze, feeling his cheeks burn.

"Hiccup it is," Astrid finalized, a bit of a smiling tease on her face. Hiccup never thought he'd live the day he'd see Astrid— and she noticed him staring and was now glaring at him.

"Ho-how can I help you then?" Hiccup asked, almost stuttering.

"I heard you are good at _nerd_ stuff."

"Nerd stuff? Wow so specific. Care to elaborate?" Hiccup couldn't help snark back.

Astrid narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you always this... Ugh, you know what maybe I should kill you instead. You're lucky I need your help right now."

"Oh, lucky me indeed," Hiccup commented, sarcastic. "And what help exactly? And why me?"

"I heard from your cousin you're quite good at inventing stuff and technology_—_and begrudgingly, your cousin also admitted that you're very kind and has a good track record of helping strangers."

"My cousin?" Hiccup asked, intrigued.

"Snotlout," Astrid answered.

Hiccup immediately groaned at hearing the name. "That's new... Snotlout acknowledging me as his cousin. So what did he tell you about me?"

"He's not that bad, just a bit on the cocky side," Astrid shrugged. "Anyways, not much... just told me you're a nerd, but a really good one at that. So I figured maybe you could help me out."

"And what makes you think I'm gonna help you?"

"Oh, you will." Astrid declared, a confident smile on her face as she looked her right in the eye.

"Oh god... what did my cousin tell you?" Snotlout didn't tell her some of his embarrassing stories, did he? He did not dare. Not to Astrid Hofferson.

"Not much," Astrid said in a sing-song voice. "Just a few embarrassing stories just in case you needed some pushing. Like that one when you were twelve and—"

"Okay, fine! I heard enough," Hiccup panicked. "I'm helping! I'm cooperating! So what is it exactly do you need help with!"

To his surprise, Astrid only started laughing. Oh great. Humiliation. Love it.

"You must find this very amusing, huh?" Hiccup couldn't help the bitterness leak his voice.

Astrid stopped laughing. "Relax, was just playing with you. Your cousin didn't really tell me anything. Although, he did call you a nerd and a loser."

"Snotlout didn't? Then how did you—"

"Science Team, Debate Team, and many more. You know, you're not as invisible as you think you are. I've read some of your work, it's a bit cool if you ask me."

Hiccup blushed, not sure how to take all the compliment. "Erm... thanks?"

"No need to thank me, just calling as I see it," Astrid said, sitting straighter and looking at him in the eye. "So, will you help me or not. It's fine If you don't want, but I promise I'm gonna owe you a really big one if you help me."

Hiccup sighed, raising his hands in submission. "Fine, I'll help you... BUT first, let me what is it that you really need help with."

Promise or no promise, Hiccup couldn't really say no to _her_. Especially when secretly he might have been looking forward to something like this to happen all his life.

"Okay... this might sound crazy. But promise me, you won't say crazy, alright?"

"I promise." Hiccup raised on of his hands as if swearing an oath.

"Fine... so here goes. I need you to be my boyfriend—fake boyfriend, I mean!"

"What..." Hiccup didn't misheard her, did he?

"I told you it might sound crazy—but I really need you to do this for me." Astrid now looked slightly embarrassed, crossing her arms, a bit of pout coming from her lips.

And by the gods, he was totally in love.

"You're crazy..."

* * *

Hiccup accepted her offer.

Even if he knew how badly this could possibly end—given that he might had feelings for Astrid before she even knew he existed. But still, he couldn't believe that he'd actually date Astrid Hofferson. Fake-date, sure—but it was still a date, right? He'd take fake-dating with Astrid than never getting to date Astrid at all.

Hiccup had been pacing for the past fifteen minutes waiting for Astrid at the club room that his feet started to feel sore, and shaking as he sat down when he heard the door finally creak.

"Sorry, I'm a bit late. Had a bit of a delay on my way here."

His heart jumped at the sound of her voice "Oh, Hey Astrid, Hi Astrid!" Hiccup answered, trying not to show his anxiousness... and obviously failing at it.

Now, she was staring at him with a raised brow. Was she taking back her offer? Was she finally coming to her senses?

"You're weird. Well, weirder," Astrid shrugged,"anyways.. I got you this!" She handed her a bottle of iced coffee. "I figured you might feel tired or sleepy working."

"You didn't have to. Not at all."

"Told you we are _dating. _Of course I have to play the part of good girlfriend." Astrid took her place on top of his desk again, crossing her legs, giving him a good view. Hiccup tried so hard no to stare at creamy her legs leveled on his eyes right now.

"So why me again? If I remember correctly... My cousin just told you I'm a loser and a nerd."

"Well... you're not. Not a loser at least." Astrid placed a finger in her chin, looking thoughtful. "Nerd, though. Definitely. Talking fishbone maybe?"

"Thank you for summing that up."

"I'm just playing with you."

"So why do you even need a fake boyfriend in the first place?"

Astrid didn't immediately answer, her eyes regarding him, before shrugging then said, "I guess we're in halfway in college now... and the next thing we know is we're full adults. I don't want to miss out on things. I just want to try new things_—_you know?"

Hiccup felt like there was more to it, and Astrid wasn't telling him everything but decided not to press. "I guess, that makes sense... but why me though for your fake boyfriend?"

"Hey, you're not so bad yourself." Astrid leaned forward then began fixing his collar, loosening his tie, and styling his hair. "Look at the mirror now."

He did... he still looked like a fishbone, he just got a messier hair and clothes now.

"See, not so bad?"

"Are you sure we are seeing the same thing here? Because I'm totally not seeing any difference here. Only messier."

"Exactly! You were never bad looking in the first place. Just-" Astrid gestured all of him.

"You just gestured all of me," Hiccup grumbled.

"Presentation, Hiccup," Astrid said, rolling her eyes. She stepped forward, moving out of her spot on top of this desk. Then she grabbed him by his now loose tie, and pulled him for a kiss.

She tasted like coffee; but no amount of caffeine could had made him feel as alive as he felt when her lips moved slowly with his lips. Hiccup didn't even realize that Astrid was already sitting on his lap until she pulled away from the kiss, only to catch her breath_—_then she was wrapping her arms around his neck and said.

"By the way, the whole boyfriend thing comes with the benefits."

* * *

No Beta. Experiment fic. Decided to share it. How was it?

I'm not sure yet if I'm going to one-shot series route, or just multichap story. Tell me your opinion on this.


	2. Chapter 2

_Astrid kept coming back with the iced coffee she'd always bought from the vending machine for me._

_I cherished every little thing, every single second spent on the quiet of the club room knowing fully well that the moment would end soon as it started._

_It did not._

_She says I might get bored or fall asleep—never. Not in her presence._

_Of course not, how could I?_

_Have you seen Astrid fuming every time I destroyed her in smash bros, Mario kart, or Tekken? Let me tell you_ _—_ _when it comes to trash-talking—she really gets creative._

_The desk she was so fond of sitting on top, it now has a dent—her mark—on it now. Of course, I didn't have the guts to tell her about that. She'd kill me thinking it a jab at her weight._

_I cherished every little thing, every single second spent on the quiet of the club room knowing fully well that the moment would end soon as it started._

_It did not end._

_It would now._

_[Patient: Henry Haddock, memory journal _ _ **002**__, pre-extraction surgery]_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Afternoon, M'lady. Where you've been?" Hiccup greeted from the couch as soon as he heard the door opened, crossing his legs to appear casual—not as if he'd been expectantly waiting for Astrid_—_not as if he'd actually been checking the door every five seconds before rushing to the couch every time he heard even the slightest creaking sound of the door hitting the wooden floor.

"Do you smell that?" Astrid said, sniffing as she entered the room.

"Wow. Normally, one would greet back when someone greets them but I guess-"

"Wait. I'm serious, Hiccup. Does it smell like-" Astrid continued sniffing- "flowers to you?"

Hiccup looked at her with a raised brow. "Uhm... no? Why would it smell like flowers here?

"I'm not kidding, Hiccup. It definitely did smell like flowers when I entered the room," Astrid shrugged, "must be from the outside. Oh yeah, almost forgot - here's your coffee." Before he could take the coffee, Astrid paused for a split second. "You know, that would actually sound like a brilliant idea! I bring you the coffee and you bring me flowers. That would definitely reinforce our relationship in front of the others_—_don't you think?" Astrid gave him a pointed look before finally she handed him the coffee.

Hiccup chuckled, flipping the lid of the cold can of coffee. "Just tell me if you want me to go get you one, no need to... you know-" Hiccup gestured all of her "-act weird..."

"Seriously, me acting like a weirdo coming from_—_ You know what? Nevermind that." Astrid then went to his desk, leaning forward to give him a sniff before taking her favorite place back at top of his desk. Then Astrid leaned forward again to give him one last sniff before she whispered. "You smell good, though."

Hiccup shuddered, almost dropping the coffee, goosebumps forming at the feel of Astrid's breath touched his neck.

Feeling bold_—_or maybe it was just his blood rushing down south, Hiccup quickly downed most of the coffee, setting down the can somewhere. Hiccup was about to lean forward, but then Astrid pulled away from his advances, pushing a finger on his forehead. "Nuh-uh, I'm still mad at you for yesterday."

"Oh come on, it's just Mario kart! You can't be serious-" Astrid glared at him. "Shutting up now."

"Oh, by the way, you should know that while I'm not too fond of flowers, I would really appreciate the gesture. So spill, did you wear perfume or something_—Oh, _does my _boyfriend_ finally decide to act all cheesy for me?" Astrid teased, leaning forward a bit to squinting her eyes to inspect him more closely.

"Now you're acting really weird. Seriously Astrid, I never strike you as the flower kind of girl_—" _Hiccup paused_— "_Oh, no..." Hiccup's eyes widened in horror as he took in Astrid's brightening face. That damned smile, Hiccup knew Astrid already had something and mind, and what Astrid wanted, Astrid got. That was simply the rule of the world_—_no other way around it.

"Well I guess that settles it," Astrid said. "You're bringing me flowers on my practice tomorrow. Come to think of it, it's always me visiting you in your club room. About time you visit your girlfriend!"

"Nope. There's no way I'm agreeing to that. I'm definitely not doing that! I'm putting my foot down!" Hiccup crossed his arms, looked away because knowing him, he'd absolutely give in to any of her requests especially when she was now leaning even closer to his face.

"How about we bet on it? A Mario Kart rematch. If you win I'll kiss you so good you'll forget your name, but if I win_—_which I'm sure I will_—_you bring me flowers. Deal?" Astrid said, stretching her hands forward.

"You sure about that? Because you know-" Hiccup paused, putting a finger in his chin "-I remember someone fuming so much last time after losing 10 games straight and got even angrier when I let you win one time." Hiccup grinned cockily.

There went Astrid's competitiveness spirit, returning his grin with an even more confident grin. "What are you waiting for then? Hurry up and load up the game!"

Sure enough, Hiccup would win given that he'd been playing this game for a long time while Astrid only started playing because of might have gone a bit too overboard in the race by absolutely destroying Astrid.

Still, the match still went on with Astrid demanding one more rematch, then another one after, and then another one last try. Hiccup didn't mind it though. It was quite entertaining to watch Astrid quickly learn as the gap between them closed for every match_—a_nd oh boy, she was definitely a trash-talker that she'd even go as far as to trash talk the bots.

He'd been winning so hard that he started mulling about how he will kiss Astrid that he'd forgotten that they were still in the middle of the game.

"Dozing a bit there Hiccup? Why not just surrender and maybe I'll think about giving you that kiss." Astrid of course, like any other of such competitive spirit, couldn't help trash talk even if she was behind a whole lap.

Until, she suddenly invaded his own space on the couch, sitting on his lap, then she kissed him. He was about to move his lips when she pulled away completely, leaving him hanging and spaced out for a few seconds later until he heard the game announce his defeat.

* * *

Never in his life Hiccup felt like being the center of attention_—_not even from his own dad... or his mom, lack thereof_—_carrying a bouquet of sunflowers in the middle of the field with only about a hundred people. Most of them students who were just hanging out, some waiting for friends, doing works and etc. Most of them who were beginning now noticing the weird guy carrying a flower_—_and extra weird points for him since he was crazy enough to be vying Astrid Hofferson's attention_—_pausing from their works to watch the scene with interest as Hiccup kept on waving to Astrid whom at last, finally noticed him.

"Hiccup! You made it! You even got me sunflowers. You shouldn't have bothered!" Astrid rushed to meet him halfway-and obviously there was that subtle glint in her eye that had a teasing tone in her that said that she was definitely enjoying this.

"Remind me to never put my foot again," Hiccup grunted, overly aware of all the attention he was getting.

"And kill all the fun? Never," Astrid smirked, her eyes still glued the flower, shifting her arms to carry the flowers tenderly.

"Glad to know you that to find my embarrassment amusing," Hiccup deadpanned.

"Don't be such a boy, just ignore them" Astrid shrugged. She then stopped looking at the flowers to look at him right in his eyes intently.

Hiccup stood there petrified. There was a certain flame in her eyes. Recently he began to notice things with her eyes that he never thought possible. Like how he recognized earlier the mischievous glint in her eyes. Right now, Hiccup knew those eyes definitely meant Astrid was up to something... He couldn't quite tell but somehow he just felt it... Something fiery... perhaps passion_—_

_—_Then she grabbed for him a kiss, interrupting his thoughts. Not just a kiss. A full passionate kiss. Hiccup gasped but managed to gather her wits to kiss back quickly, not a single care with the crowd that was watching them. Astrid pulled back, her lips curved upwards_—_then she gave him that look again_—_and Hiccup was just there holding his breath still, wondering how was it possible for her cool blue gaze to feel so burning. He was still catching his breath when Astrid pulled him closer again to whisper.

"Wanna play some _Mario_ kart?"

Hiccup was a _hundred percent_ sure that they were definitely _not_ going to play "Mario kart."


End file.
